Jester
The '''Jester' is a two-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is manufactured by Dinka in Grand Theft Auto V. It was also supposed to reappear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but was removed before the game's release. Design 3D Universe Designed as a two-door sports coupe, the Jester strongly resembles the 1993-2002 Mark IV Toyota Supra. Instantly one can notice the Jester, in comparison with the Supra is disproportionate in design; being quite long and wide in relation to its height. The nose appears less rounded and very long. The bonnet/ hood is long and features no ridges. The front bumper features three ducts, two taller, narrow ones which have outer edges in line with the headlights. The main cantral duct is split vertically down the middle, contrary to the horizontal split on the Supra. The side profile of the car reinforces the irregularities in the car's design relative to the Supra. The side profile lacks almost all of the curvature prevalent on the Supra. Unlike the Supra the wing mirrors are mounted in front of the A pillars. The car does feature a small air duct in front of the rear wheels arches. The greenhouse area of the car lacks curvature, setting the design of the Jester apart from it real life counterpart. Unlike SZ-R and RZ Supra models, the Jester has its fuel tank access cap placed on the left-hand side of the car. By default the car comes with six-spoke wheels, contrary to the Supra with five spoke wheels. The rear features yet more significant differences to the Supra. I does feature a similar hatch design but the door extends to a point lower than the rear lights, unlike the Supra, whose hatch has its bottom edge placed at the middle of the rear lights' height. One major difference with the hatch is lack of the large curved rear wing which is found on many Supra SZ-R and RZ models in stock form. The rear lights of the jester only feature the three circular lamps and the inner edges of the housing are straight, whereas the Supra has four lamps and housing that is curved at the inner and outer edges. The rear bumper of the Jester spans the rear face of the car and extends to the rear wheel arch, unlike the Supra which has a rear bumper spanning only the rear face and a small distance of the car's side. At the base of the rear the Jester features two exhaust tips, contrary to the Supra's single exhaust tip. As it is considered a tuner, it can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels. HD Universe To Be Added Performance 3D Universe The car is equipped with an inline engine sporting a performance intake manifold. Unlike the Supra, the Jester is front-wheel-drive, yet retains its sporty qualities. In acceleration, speed, handling, and braking, the Jester is inferior to most other sports cars and tuners in the game, superior only to the Euros. However, the vehicle still possesses good grip and braking, ideal for sharp cornering using the brake or handbrake. Like most tuners in the game, the body construction is poor, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. HD Universe To Be Added Modifications in GTA San Andreas.]] The Jester can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. However, some people prefer the car un-modded, due to its Urban style that it offers. Locations GTA San Andreas *Importable at Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing Customs Fast Track. Import cost: $28,000 (Tuesday and Thursday only). *Behind the Wheel Arch Angels garage in Ocean Flats, San Fierro (Sometimes locked or equipped with an alarm). *Very common around The Strip, Las Venturas. GTA V *Purchasable from Legendarymotorsport.net. (GTA Online) *Available in every garage for all the protagonists. Trivia * A model car called "Jester Crossflow" and looking like a tuned Jester can be found in the Zero RC shop in San Fierro. * In Customs Fast Track, CJ and Cesar Vialpando steal a red Jester from a container ship in Easter Basin, delivering the car to Doherty Garage. While the previous stolen vehicles spawn in the Wang Cars showroom after mission completion, the Jester is replaced by a Savanna. * In the beta version of the game, the Jester had a different front design and featured Ferrari-styled rims.Beta Jester * Sometimes, when you buy the Jester in the Expots/Imports ship, it will come in a unique license plate reading "X2 GAV", which probably means "given two times". *This car is to be added to GTA V on March 4, 2014, as part of the "The Business Update" DLC Pack. References Navigation }} de:Jester es:Jester nl:Jester pl:Jester Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes